Leaving Death
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Dan apakah baik-baik saja ketika sosok yang telah mati itu menyeretnya bersama kematian? Dan di sampingnya, orang yang ia sayangi masih memeluknya begitu erat. BTS fanfiction / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin / Yaoi.
Author : Im Soojung, AzaleARMY957

Cast : Yoongi, Jimin, Suga (Yoongi twins)

Genre : Horror (dunno), romance

Disclaimer : FF ini milik kami, terima kasih atas idenya AzaleARMY957,

saya hanya mengungkapkannya lewat cerita.

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Suara _tes-tes-tes,_ di kamar mandi tepat di belakang tubuhnya terdengar menelusuk ke dalam telinga. Udara di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan menurun oleh perasaan takut yang menyinggahi. Pasalnya, ia ingat betul, keran sudah ditutup dengan sangat rapat.

Bunyi itu, berasal dari mana?

"Jim," tubuhnya tersentak, matanya beralih pandang pada sosok berambut hijau yang mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidur, menyerngit. "Ada apa?"

Yang ditanyai menggeleng, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan menaruh kopi di meja. "Kuharap kau suka kopi pahit, gulanya habis."

Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di sebelah Yoongi, sehingga ia bisa menyandarkan kepala pada bahu si pucat. Tak ada terlihat rasa keberatan di balik manik Yoongi, jadi Jimin memejamkan matanya.

" _Tolong."_

Tapi selalu, setiap ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menjadi tenang, suara-suara lain datang, menghantam gendang telinganya. Hingga hatinya ikut menjerit atas pekikan-pekikan itu.

"Geh," ia menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Yoongi yang masih menyeruput kopinya, memukulkan telinga pelan –berpikir bahwa cara ini bisa mengatasinya.

"Aku akan kerja lembur," Yoongi mengakhiri serupannya dengan menaruh cangkir kopi kembali ke atas meja, berkata sembari matanya melirik pada Jimin yang telah mengalihkan segala perhatian pada wajah Yoongi. "Kau tidak masalah, kan?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli seberapa tidak inginnya ia Yoongi berada terlalu jauh, Jimin berpikir bahwa ia tidak pantas menolak hal itu. Yoonginya bekerja toh untuknya pula, bodoh jika ia menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa," senyumnya mencuat, memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir tipis laki-laki pucat di sampingnya. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Tidak akan," Yoongi berujar, tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

 _Kamar mandi._

Jimin menyerngit, matanya menelusur ke dalam ruang kamar mandi yang barusan di buka kembali oleh Yoongi. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok kecil yang mengayunkan kakinya di atas wastafel sembari tertawa-tawa melihat kedatangan Yoongi ke kamar mandi.

Dialihkannya pandangannya. Kemudian ia mengatup mulutnya kuat-kuat, sehingga ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak pada Yoongi, bahwa ada seseorang bersamanya di kamar mandi.

Sembari ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur, helaan napasnya keluar begitu panjang. Menutup mata dengan lengan, meringgis kecil. "Merepotkan."

" _Tolong."_

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, aku tidak bisa datang ke toko, bisa kau gantikan aku?" Jimin berkata terlalu nyaring, bersandar pada jendela yang setengahnya ditutupi tirai yang berderak-derak oleh angin siang. "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu."

Jimin menghela napas. Menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju tumpukan buku-buku di atas meja. Harusnya, ini meja tempat Yoongi menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya, harusnya. Namun Jimin terlalu keras kepala untuk membeli meja baru dan memilih menggabungkan seluruh buku-buku kuliahnya di sana, tidak peduli seberapa tidak setujunya Yoongi oleh kelakuannya itu –karena hasil aransemen, lagu-lagu, not dan bar yang sudah ia tulis bisa bercampur dan terselip pada buku-buku Jimin.

 _Hhhn_

Ada seseorang yang bernapas di sekitar lehernya. Ia menahan diri untuk menoleh, menahan diri untuk menjatuhkan bukunya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen. Mata ia pejamkan sesaat, dan kemudian di detik berikutnya, ia memilih untuk lebih tenang dan membaca kembali bukunya.

" _Tolong."_

Tangan dingin dan kasar, menyusur pada perpotongan lehernya, napas dingin di telinganya bisa ia rasakan seperti udara yang bercampur di dalam es. Jimin menenggak air liurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika sulur-sulur rambut hitam panjang yang kotor dan kusut menjajaki pandangannya.

Jimin menjerit dalam hati. Ia rasakan ada kaki yang bergelantung di pinggangnya, dan ujung hanbok putih kotor itu langsung terlihat begitu ia mengalihkan pandang menuju bawah kakinya.

Berbisik, Jimin berharap Yoongi berada di rumah sekarang menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. "Yoongi."

.

.

" _Jimin."_

Seseorang memanggil.

Tubuh si lelaki berambut oranye itu tertidur di atas meja, dengan mata yang menutup teramat rapat. Kemudian setelah panggilan berikutnya terdengar, ia membuka mata dan mendapati ruangan kamarnya kosong melompong.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil, berusaha menancapkan matanya pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu, menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang ganggang.

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa. Tubuhnya sungguh-sungguh buram, hingga Jimin meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin ia telah salah melihat. Namun berapa pun ia mengusak mata dan mengerjap, sosok itu tetap berdiri di sana, berbisik dan memanggil namanya.

Kemudian ketika dua atau tiga kedipan selanjutnya, sosok itu telah berdiri tepat di dua meter di depannya, setengah tersenyum, namun dahinya berkerut.

"Y-yoongi ... hyung?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi, mundur. Jelaslah sudah, Jimin tahu, yang di depannya itu bukan Yoonginya. Namun wajah yang terpatri pada sosok itu benar-benar wajah Yoongi, wajah kekasihnya. Apakah Jimin telah salah melihat?

" _Suga ..."_

Jimin merasa suara itu tenggelam bersama keadaan sekitarnya. Tenggelam dan meresap ke dalam otaknya seperti bayangan-bayangan menakutkan. Laki-laki bersurai oranye itu mengerjap kembali.

"Suga," mungkin, inilah pertama kalinya Jimin berani melakukan hal seperti 'berkomunikasi' kepada sosok-sosok itu. "Siapa kau?"

" _Ikut bersamaku."_

Jimin tidak yakin apakah telinganya telah bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Namun tidakkah sosok –hantu– itu baru saja mengajaknya mati?

"Tidak, pergi," Jimin mengibaskan tangan, berpikir bodoh, bawah dengan begitu Suga akan pergi. Tapi Suga tak bergerak, ia menggerakkan tangannya naik hingga sejajar dengan wajah Jimin, tersenyum begitu lebar.

" _Mati. Ikut bersamaku."_

Jimin yakin, tangan dingin itu sudah berada di perpotongan lehernya, mencekiknya, hingga suara yang menyesap ke dalam telinga dan pandangannya yang mulai buram itu datang.

"Siapa kau?!"

" _Kekasih sialanmu itu hidup,"_ ia menggeram, menekan semakin kuat jari-jarinya di leher Jimin, meraung marah. _"Dan aku mati!"_

Jimin tidak paham. Jimin tidak mengerti. Dan sakit di lehernya membuatnya sulit mendengarkan apa pun.

" _Aku bahkan belum melihat dunia,"_ dan raungan itu menjadi sebuah isak perlahan-lahan. Tangannya mengendur dan hampir lepas dari leher Jimin, ia mengangkat kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin. Matanya mendelik penuh amarah, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melayang bersama udara.

" _Saudara kembar sialanku hidup di dunia,"_ ia berkata, setengah menggeram. _"Dan hidup nyaman. Sedangkan aku terperangkap di sini, tidak terlihat. Sendirian."_

Dan Suga kembali menekan tangannya, sehingga Jimin merasakan bahwa lehernya mungkin telah diremukkan. _"Ikut bersamaku. Mati. Kau tidak perlu hidup bersama_ dia _, kau bisa mencintaiku."_

"Konyol!" Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangan Suga, namun tangan itu begitu kuatnya, yang bahkan Jimin tak bisa pindahkan barang satu centi pun.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

"Maaf saja," Jimin terbatuk, suaranya hampir-hampir tidak dapat lagi keluar. "Aku tidak menyukai hantu!"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Manik matanya linglung, tidak mengerti mengapa Jimin sekarang sedang mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin?!"

Suga menggeram, kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Jimin dengan sangat perlahan, seperti nina bobo yang menghanyutkan. _"Mati."_

Kemudian pandangannya menjadi kembali jelas, rasa sakit dilehernya telah tiada sama sekali. Namun ruam merah di lehernya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar dicekik barusan, bahwa artinya, ia benar-benar bisa mati.

Menatap Yoongi yang memandangnya khawatir, kemudian memandang jam dinding di kamarnya yang telah menunjuk pukul 12 malam. Dipukulnya pundak kekasihnya pelan, hampir-hampir ia ingin menangis. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf, apakah ada yang menganggumu lagi?" Yoongi yang dasarnya tahu apa-apa saja yang menghantui Jimin hanya dapat memeluk dan mencium pipi laki-laki itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak baik-baik saja," Jimin merabai lehernya dan masih merasakan denyutan sakit, apakah berlebihan jika ia harus menangis sekarang?

"Katakan apa lagi yang menganggumu?" suara Yoongi terdengar benar-benar lembut, dan Jimin selalu tenang oleh suara itu.

"Suga," Jimin berbisik, dan menatap Yoongi sesaat.

"Eh?"

"Saudara kembarmu."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf~

Aduh saya kebanyakan minta maaf aih.

Jadi, untuk AzaleARMY957 terima kasih atas idenya. Baik banget atuh mau kasihin saya ide ini. Dan saya malah seenaknya bikin ini jadi chaptered.

Jadi sebenarnya ini mau dibikin oneshoot. Tapi keknya bakalan kepanjangan dan saya ga yakin sama ending yang saya buat sebelumnya, jadi yah, begitulah. Mungkin bakal 2-3 chapter aja, nda usah kebanyakan. Dan komentar kalian mungkin akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita/? Dan FF ini enggak update sama rambut Yoongi yang baru, jadi pake yang kayak di mv run aja. Bhk.

Dan maaf kalau ga ngeh horrornya, TT-TT saya ga terlalu masuk genre ini. :p

See you!


End file.
